Doom
by I eat a lot
Summary: As soon as he looked into the dark adorable eyes, he knew his fate bad been sealed. He was doomed. (Edited version / Complete)


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Syao Blossoms, thank you so much for betaed this one. ^^ Also thanks for all the reviews, favorites and fallows. **

**Don't know if you'll find this funny, because I am suck at comedy.  
**

* * *

Rin was supposed to stay with Kaede and learn the ways of human, but Kaede kicked the bucket too soon. And Rin had to make her choice between staying with the humans or the demon lord. She was eleven and was considered as an adult, who could make her own decision.

She chose to go back with her lord. She knew a lot about humans that she should know already.

Or so she thought.

And with the demon Lord Sesshomaru, everything was fine, and the world was pink. Until one day, on their patrol routines, she ended up alone with Sesshomaru. She was sixteen.

Jaken was sent out and was lost somewhere trying to find his way back.

Something was added about Sesshomaru. He seemed on edge. But Rin left the silent lord to his business, looking at the stars and daydreaming. She went on and cooked the fish she had caught earlier.

Darkness swallowed the earth and the only light left was the small camp fire dancing before her. That was when it happened.

Sesshomaru kneeled beside her, staring at her, and his eyes were strange.

"Is something wrong lord Sesshomaru?"

But he did not respond, all he just stared at her lips.

"Are you hungry?" she asked innocently, ready to offer him her fish. He didn't eat human food, but she would still offer.

"Yes," he said as his eyes flared from golden to red and back to golden.

Something was wrong here, but she could not put her finger on it.

He seized her neck with one hand, holding it in place, and leaned his face closer to hers. She stared blankly at the heavily breathing Sesshomaru.

Something was definitely wrong! He never ran out of breath even in battle.

The next thing happened too fast as she did not have time to register.

She was pinned down on the grassy ground, his tongue in her throat, exploding hungrily inside her mouth. His hands moved to places no one had ever seen or touched, and quickly undid her kimono.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but she lay there, letting her lord do whatever he wanted. She trusted him. He would never hurt…

Ouch! It hurt!

She quaked.

He paused stiff on top of her.

He growled.

She looked at his painful face, eyes red, his mouth judder like when he was about to transform or when angry. She knew he was fighting with something. Whatever that had cause him to hurt her.

She smiled telling him it was okay.

He seemed in dilemma between pulling away and continued. He chose the latter.

He started to groan, moan, and purr next to her ear.

She wasn't sure what was going on, but holding onto him to ease the pain.

It was painful. But it was pleasant.

She looked into his face; he seemed plead, so she was happy. Whatever she could do to make him happy.

The process was short and long and continued many times into the night, but she didn't hate it. She had never been so close to him. Having his breathe on her neck and whisper her name into her ears. His mouth was on hers and tracking down her bare skin making she felt dizzy. In a good way. His body against hers.

She felt warm and happy to be hold by him.

She fell asleep with a smiled and slept soundly and did not hear the many screams of demons that had been slay that night.

She woke up to, not with her lord, but the green imp, Jacken, who was told to come find her and stayed with her.

Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen for the next three days. When he returned, he ignored the smiling Rin and continued for the whole day. Until she could not take it anymore and decided to confront him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," whispered the teary girl. "Have I done something wrong?"

Sesshomaru stood stiff, refused to turn around to face the girl.

"Please don't send me away!"

He smelled the salt flowing down the girl's eyes, shame washed over him.

"If-If I have done something wrong, please, I will not repeat it. If I make you angry, I-I," she stuttered, catching her breathed as tears and pain suffocated her.

As soon as he looked into the dark adorable eyes, he knew his fate bad been sealed. He was doomed.

She was the only creature that could make him lost himself entirely and forever craving for that small body of hers. After the first taste, he knew he would never be able to stop himself if she were to be around. But the thought of sending her away…

He had the strangest feeling at the thought. He did not know what it was, but it wasn't a good feeling. All he knew was he won't survive without her by his side.

But it did not change the fact that he had taken advantaged of her trust and loyalty. The shame he could never wash away.

Never in his life had he degrade so low as forcing himself on a female. Yes, she did not protest, but that did not change anything. Yet all she returned at him was a warm smiled.

Looking into the sweet teary face, without another word, he lifted her chin up and sealed his lips over hers.

Yes, she had doomed him.

XXXXX

5 months later.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed in terror, panic in her adorable large eyes, her body trembled. She had dropped the honorific some months ago.

"What's wrong?" his bored voice filled with worried.

"I am dying!" she flung herself into his strong chest.

The demon lard eyes widen, fear filled his ribcage. His cold heart was bleeding.

"Explain?" his voice soft, his armed pressed her small body tightly against his.

"I feel something kicking inside my stomach!"

At her commend, he left a breath he did not knew he held. "You're not dying Rin. You are pregnant." He hummed softly kissing her hair.

"Pregnant?!" she pulled away, wide eyes.

He was confused at her reaction. Hurt. He had known for a while that she had been carrying his pup and thought she would be happy, but her reaction almost felt like she rejected the idea.

"How?"

"Are you not happy carrying my pup?" his fangs clenched, trying hard to hide the expending of knots in his chest that almost smuggling the life out of him. And yes, he had figure out the word of his feelings for her. He loved her.

"I am carrying your pup?" she whispered, a hand cupped her stomach. She then looked at him and giggled, "I am carrying your pup!" she exclaimed. "But how?" she added.

"Have the humans taught you nothing?" he growled. He really did take advantage of an innocent girl who didn't even know how baby was conceived.

He sighed inwardly, opened his arms out to her. She ran and pressed herself in his firm muscular chest. And that night he had to show her exactly how baby was made.


End file.
